오르골 (Orgel)
by twentae
Summary: [SONGFIC] "Aku ingin kau berhati-hati dalam mencintai seseorang karena—" Suara pintu yang terbuka mampu membuat Minseok membeku. Napasnya memburu, seakan-akan ia baru saja berlari hingga kakinya remuk. Samar-samar, Minseok dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat ia benci. "—penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, Minseok." / Luhan x Xiumin.


_It goes round and round, this song for me  
It goes round and round, slowly, my melody box  
Round and round, getting dizzy  
My orgel_

Terkadang sesuatu yang spele justru berdampak sangat besar pada hidupmu. Cinta, contohnya.

_Gemerlapnya dunia malam sempat membutakan Minseok untuk sesaat. Pecahan gelas kaca, minuman beralkohol, pakaian minim, dentuman musik. Semua itu mampu membuat kepala Minseok terasa ingin pecah. Namun detik berikutnya, semuanya serba putih, sebuah ruangan asing yang serba putih._

"_Cinta itu buta, tuli, bisu."_

Minseok semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal putih di sampingnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, menahan isakan yang mendesak keluar dari mulutnya namun semuanya sia-sia. Menekuk kakinya, Minseok membuat dirinya dalam posisi seperti bola. Dan kemudian, isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya meluncur dari bibirnya.

"_Aku ingin kau mengingat ini. Aku ingin kau berhati-hati dalam mencintai seseorang karena_—_"_

Nada lembut mengalun, perlahan, Minseok mendongak. Kotak musik itu masih di sana, menghasilkan nada-nada lembut, dengan setia menemani Minseok dengan tiap lantunan nadanya. Minseok ingat, pemuda itu berkata bahwa tiap lantunan nada indah yang kotak musik itu hasilkan, selama kotak musik itu masih sanggup mengeluarkan nada-nada meskipun itu sumbang sekalipun, itu berarti bahwa cintanya pada Minseok semakin membesar tiap detiknya.

Klek

Suara pintu yang terbuka mampu membuat Minseok membeku. Napasnya memburu, seakan-akan ia baru saja berlari hingga kakinya remuk. Samar-samar, Minseok dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat ia benci.

"—_penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, Minseok."_

.

**Title : ****오르****골****(Orgel)**

**Genre : Crime, Angst **

**Rated : M**

**Cast : Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun Ahn Sohee as Kim Sohee**

**Length : Songfic**

**Inspired By : SHINee – Orgel**

**Warning : **_**Rated**_** M **_**for rape **_**(**_**not really detail, but it's still a rape, right?**_**)**_**, bullying and some swearings. I've warn you**_**!**

.

_Aren't you frustrated, trapped inside this small box?  
Isn't this world, crashing with waves, difficult?  
I wind up the spring as I embrace your snow-white shoulder_

.

Deringan suara alarm memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi pada ruangan itu. Mengerang pelan, Minseok menjulurkan tangannya untuk mematikan bunyi menyebalkan itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, memicingkan matanya untuk dapat menangkap angka-angka yang tertulis pada jam dinding meski akhirnya sia-sia. Lagipula, matanya 'kan minus.

Klek

"_Oppa_, bangun ini sudah pa— ah, kau sudah bangun!"

Minseok tersenyum kecil melihat sosok mungil adik perempuannya yang kini terlihat sedikit buram. Tapi tentu saja, Minseok tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan suara melengking yang khas milik adiknya yang satu itu.

"Pagi, Sohee-_ya_." Sapa Minseok dan Minseok dapat mendengar tawa kecil adiknya.

"Pagi, _Oppa_. Cepatlah turun, _Eomma_ bilang sarapan sudah siap." Umum Sohee, Minseok mengangguk dan segera turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan melewati Sohee dan mengusap kepala perempuan kecil itu dengan penuh sayang. Sohee membalasnya dengan cengiran khas bocah tujuh tahun.

Sebagai anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari dua bersaudara, Minseok selalu berusaha untuk melindungi ibu juga adiknya. Status 'janda' yang kini disandang ibunya mampu menjelaskan mengapa Minseok begitu ingin melindungi dua kaum hawa tersebut. Minseok ingat ketika minggu-minggu awal kepergian sang ayah, ibunya tidak berhenti menangis, menolak untuk makan dan selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar. Minseok juga masih ingat tatapan berair Sohee ketika ia bertanya apa yang terjadi pada ibu dan di mana ayah kepada Minseok.

Hati Minseok mencelos.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, itu semua sudah berakhir. Kini, ibunya sudah bisa kembali tersenyum lebar dan Sohee juga masih ceria seperti biasanya. Minseok segera mempercepat jalan mandinya ketika teringat bahwa sang ibu juga harus berangkat pergi kerja, menjadi tulang punggung keluarga memang bukan hal yang mudah. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, ibunya jadi sibuk banting tulang demi Minseok dan Sohee.

"Pagi Minseokkie." Sapa ibunya ketika Minseok sudah sampai di ruang makan, lengkap dengan tas juga seragam sekolahnya. Minseok cemberut ketika ia mendengar nama panggilan menggelikan itu dari bibir sang ibu, "Jangan panggil aku begitu, _Eomma_."

Ibunya tertawa kecil, "Kenapa, Sayang? Aku pikir nama itu sangat cocok untukmu, kau 'kan manis." Mendengar itu, Sohee tertawa sambil menepukkan telapak tangan mungilnya, "Ah, temanku bilang Minseok-_oppa_ mirip dengan perempuan karena ia bilang Minseok-_oppa_ mirip sekali denganku, haha!"

"Kau yang terlihat seperti laki-laki, Sohee-_ya_." Minseok menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sohee, gadis berumur tujuh tahun itu cemberut. Minseok terkekeh pelan melihat wajah sang adik, "iya-iya, aku bercanda. Galak amat, nona."

Ibu mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum maklum. Secara tidak sengaja, wanita yang baru menginjak umur empat puluh lima tahun itu menangkap bekas kebiru-biruan pada lengan Minseok. "Minseok-_ah_, lenganmu kenapa, Sayang?" tanyanya lembut. Minseok menatap luka lebamnya sesaat sebelum buru-buru menutupnya, namun sudah terlambat, sang ibu sudah melihatnya.

"Oh, ini," Minseok menggigit bibirnya ragu-ragu, "aku terkena bola basket saat pelajaran olahraga."

Sebuah kebohongan. Ibunya mengetahui hal itu, bagaimanapun juga, Minseok adalah bagian dari darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Begitu." Jawab ibunya singkat, kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan mempersiapkan sarapan untuk dua malaikat kecilnya. Minseok sudah dewasa dan bisa mengurus masalahnya sendiri, begitulah pikir Ibu Minseok, meskipun suara kecil di hatinya menyuruhnya untuk mencari tahu alasan sebenarnya.

"Aku berangkat, _Eomma_. _Kajja_, Sohee-_ya_, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada _Eomma_."

"Dadah _Eomma_! _Bye-bye_!" Sohee melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sebelum berlari kecil menuju pintu utama dengan tangan bertaut dengan Minseok. Ibunya menatap kedua punggung mereka dan tersenyum pahit, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Meskipun sekali lagi, ia mengabaikan rasa takut yang menggelitik batinnya.

.

_Don't run away from me, I only want to see the pretty you  
I stiffen my legs and even I hate myself  
My memories get fuzzy and faint, the angel's whisper oh_

.

Minseok berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk. Tidak ada yang mempedulikannya, ia juga sudah tidak begitu berharap agar ada yang peduli padanya. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat apa kelasnya sudah dekat atau tidak, Minseok segera menyesali keputusan itu. Karena ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, mata mereka bertemu.

Sosok itu menyeringai, Minseok hampir saja menangis.

"Hai, _chubby_." Panggilnya, Minseok menggigit bibirnya begitu ia dihempaskan secara kasar ke tembok terdekat. Nafasnya begitu terasa di wajah Minseok, kemudian turun ke lehernya, menjilatnya perlahan dan Minsek bergidik ngeri.

"Baumu enak seperti biasa, manis."

Lupakan soal Minseok yang ingin melindungi ibu dan adiknya. Minseok adalah seorang pengecut di sekolahnya, melindungi dirinya sendiri dari para penindas saja ia tidak bisa, bagaimana caranya melindungi kedua orang tersayangnya? Minseok mencengkram kerah baju sosok itu dan mendorongnya perlahan ketika lidahnya semakin bermain dengan liar.

"Ja-Jangan…"

Sosok di hadapannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menyeringai licik ketika mendengar setengah kalimat setengah desahan dari bibir Minseok. "Oh, apa ini? Mau mencoba melawan, huh?"

Pukulan pertama datang. Minseok meringis pelan begitu merasakan sakit pada bagian perutnya. Memar akibat hantaman kemarin saja belum sembuh, sekarang tubuhnya sudah harus berhiaskan luka-luka baru lagi. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh dari dinding, membuat laki-laki itu tertawa meremehkan. "Kau benar-benar seperti perempuan, Kim. Ini menjijikkan, kau ini laki-laki, bersikaplah layaknya laki-laki." Ia menendangi tubuh bagian samping Minseok.

Minseok menjerit tertahan ketika sosok itu menarik paksa rambutnya, membuatnya merasakan perih yang luar biasa. "Kau benar-benar menjijikkan, tidak pantas hidup, kau tidak berhak menghirup oksigen, Kim."

Kemudian pukulan kedua.

Ketiga.

Keempat.

Ketika Minseok merasa pandangannya memburam dan kepalanya semakin memberat, barulah laki-laki itu berhenti. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara bajingan sialan yang memukulinya layaknya ia manusia rendahan itu, suaranya terdengar sangat takut dan kecil, hampir seperti cicitan tikus. Detik berikutnya, ia hanya bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya tidak lagi menyentuh bumi.

.

_It goes round and round, this song for me  
It goes round and round, slowly, my melody box  
Round and round, getting dizzy  
My orgel_

.

Sinar terik matahari siang benar-benar mengganggunya. Mau tidak mau, Minseok harus segera membuka matanya dan kembali menghadapi dunia yang keji. Ia meringis pelan begitu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada bagian perutnya, sepertinya laki-laki sialan itu benar-benar mengarahkan pukulan terbaiknya pada perut Minseok. Minseok sedikit beruntung ketika dirinya tidak mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, lukamu belum sembuh sepenuhnya," Saran seseorang. Minseok menoleh, mendapati wanita yang terlihat berada di umur tiga puluh tahunnya tengah menatap berkas-berkas dokumen di mejanya, Minseok mengenalinya sebagai guru kesehatan. "seseorang membawamu kesini." lanjutnya seakan bisa membaca pikiran Minseok.

"Siapa?" Minseok bertanya, suaranya serak.

Wanita di hadapannya melirik Minseok sekilas, "Dia tidak ingin aku memberitahumu siapa namanya, meskipun aku tahu kau pasti mengenalinya. Ia cukup populer di sini." Sahutnya. Minseok mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut namun wanita itu mengacuhkannya. Tidak berniat untuk memberitahu Minseok lebih jauh mengenai sosok yang mendadak menjadi pahlawan dalam hidup Minseok tersebut.

Minseok menghela napasnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela ruang kesehatan begitu wanita di meja kerja itu berkata bahwa ia sudah meminta izin agar Minseok tidak memasuki kelas hingga bel istirahat berbunyi. Matanya menatap bosan ke arah lapangan sekolah, menatapi punggung-punggung anak kelas tiga yang tengah bermain sepak bola. Murid-murid perempuan berada di samping lapangan, menyoraki nama entah-siapapun-itu yang Minseok tidak begitu pedulikan.

Namun detik berikutnya, bumi seakan berhenti berotasi.

Di tengah lapangan itu, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan mata bulat yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun. Senyuman di wajahnya menggambarkan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, setelah beberapa saat terus mengiring bola itu, pemuda itu kemudian menendang benda bulat itu ke arah gawang dan sorak-sorai bergema. Ia mencetak skor, di gawang, juga di hati Minseok.

Minseok mengenal laki-laki itu.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak? Ia Xi Luhan, ya Tuhan. Perempuan memujanya layaknya ia Dewa, laki-laki iri terhadapnya karena limpahan hartanya, guru-guru menghormatinya meski ia jauh lebih muda dibanding mereka. Minseok menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar ke pipinya dari guru kesehatan yang terlihat sedikit curiga akibat gerak-geriknya yang aneh.

Setelah memastikan wanita itu tidak lagi menatap Minseok dengan pandangan anehnya, Minseok kembali menatap jendela ruang kesehatan. Luhan tersenyum, tertawa, mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu seseorang di sampingnya. Minseok menebak pemuda di sampingnya bukanlah berasal dari kelas yang sama dengan Luhan, terbukti dari pakaiannya yang tidak mengenakan seragam olahraga. Wajah pemuda itu putih pucat, bibirnya hanya menyinggungkan senyum kecil tiap kali Luhan tertawa atau tersenyum lebar. Dan ketika bel berbunyi, dua insan itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju entah kemana—kantin, Minseok menebak—sembari mengobrol bersama seakan-akan tiada hari esok untuk kembali mengobrol.

Sekilas, Minseok melihat pemuda di samping Luhan menatapnya. Pemuda itu segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan.

Oh, oke. Minseok tahu.

_Jangan dekati Luhan._ Ucapnya.

.

_It's only us in this world  
Only dance for me  
Aren't you happy if you see me always smiling?_

_._

"Ma-Maaf?"

Minseok bertanya dengan terbata, telinganya pasti sudah bermasalah. Mungkin laki-laki yang tadi menghajarnya sudah mematahkan salah satu sel saraf telinga milik Minseok sehingga telinganya tidak dapat berfungsi dengan normal. Ya, mungkin saja, lagipula hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi pada hidup Minseok.

Pemuda di hadapannya, yang mempunyai wajah bak malaikat, tersenyum. "Aku mengundangmu ke rumahku untuk pesta liburan musim panas, Minseok-_ssi_." Ulangnya lagi dan Minseok seakan-akan berhenti bernapas.

Ragu-ragu, Minseok mengambil kertas yang sedari tadi Luhan ulurkan padanya. Perutnya bergejolak aneh, seperti ada rasa bahagia dan gugup di saat yang bersamaan. Minseok menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat Sehun tengah melipat dadanya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu. Matanya terus menatap Minseok tajam, seakan-akan laki-laki itu tengah menggali lubang di tengkorak kepala Minseok.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun jengkel, "Jangan menakutinya, bodoh. Hentikan tatapanmu itu." Gerutunya sembari menambahkan decihan di akhir kalimat. Sehun mendengus, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kelas. Minseok mengerjap saat Luhan kembali tersenyum padanya, "tidak usah takut, Minseok-_ssi_. Sehuna memang seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya ia anak yang baik, kok."

Minseok tidak mempercayainya saat itu, keputusan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

.

Dentum musik semakin membuat Minseok gugup. Beberapa pandangan mata sudah terarah padanya, sebagian menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai, sebagian menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran dan sebagian lagi menatapnya dengan nafsu. Napas Minseok tercekat begitu sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sendirian?" tanya suara berat itu. Minseok terdiam, terlalu takut untuk sekedar mengangguk atau menggeleng. Laki-laki besar di hadapannya tidak menyerah, tipe orang yang menganggap diam adalah 'ya'. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang mempunyai makna tersendiri. Tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Minseok bergerak ke bawah, dan meremas sesuatu di bawah sana yang membuat Minseok menahan jeritannya mati-matian.

"Bajingan. Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuhnya?"

Suara itu kemudian disusul dengan suara 'brak!' yang keras dan beberapa pecahan gelas kaca. Sebagian wanita memekik, membuat ruangan itu menjadi sunyi seketika. Minseok tercenggang, mulutnya ternganga lebar menatap laki-laki yang melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya itu terhempas ke lantai. Di hadapannya, berdiri Sehun yang tengah berusaha mengatur napasnya, _emosi_nya.

"Brengsek! Apa-apa—" kata-katanya menggantung begitu pemuda itu segera mengenali wajah si pemukul. Sehun berdiri tegak, menepuk pelan lengan kemejanya, dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tajam. Pandangan Sehun beralih ke Minseok, laki-laki itu kemudian menarik tangan Minseok kasar, membawanya pergi membelah kerumunan manusia.

Sehun mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu.

"Masuklah,"

Minseok menemukan Luhan tengah duduk di sofa dengan wajah bosannya, namun ekspresinya langsung tergantikan dengan senyuman lebar begitu melihat sosok Minseok di ambang pintu. "Minseok-_ssi_! Kau rupanya, kemarilah!" panggilnya dan layaknya anjing yang baik, Minseok menurutinya, duduk di sofa yang terletak di seberang sofa yang Luhan duduki.

"Kau tidak ikut masuk, Sehuna?" tanya Luhan begitu Sehun bergeming di ambang pintu. "Aku ada urusan dengan seorang bajingan di luar." Jawab Sehun, namun matanya tidak balas menatap mata bulat Luhan, melainkan pemuda di seberang Luhan, Kim Minseok. Ketika Luhan bergumam menyetujui, Sehun segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Minseok menghela napasnya begitu Sehun pergi. Ia tidak sadar sedari tadi tengah menahan napasnya. Luhan beralih menatapnya, tidak diragukan lagi, pemuda di hadapannya ini memang menarik. Minseok yang tampil sebagai kutu buku pengecut di sekolah adalah seseorang yang menarik jika dilihat baik-baik, terutama saat ini. Kaus _v-neck_ putih yang ia gunakan dibalut dengan jaket _hoodie _abu-abu, _skinny jeans_ berwarna biru gelap, juga sepatu kets yang senada dengan kausnya. Ditambah lagi pemuda itu tidak sedang mengenakan kacamata, kontak lensa beningnya benar-benar mampu membuat matanya tampak indah di bawah sinar rembulan.

Luhan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. _Ini buruk,_ pikirnya.

"Oke," Luhan berdeham, "pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf atas kekacauan di luar. Kau tahu, err… remaja memang begitu, 'kan?" Luhan tertawa canggung dan Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Ia belum bisa tertawa jika mengingat kejadian tadi. Tidak akan.

Luhan meletakkan satu gelas kaca di hadapan Minseok dan satu lagi berada pada genggamannya. Minseok menatap gelas kaca itu dengan pandangan horor, matanya yang membulat kemudian beralih menatap Luhan, membuat yang ditatap harus menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. _Sial kau Minseok._

"Itu…" Minseok tidak berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_Wine_, mau coba?" tawar Luhan dan Minseok membeku. _Wine_? Meminum _soju_ saja mereka belum diperbolehkan secara umum, dan sekarang, Luhan menawarkannya _wine_? Yang benar saja. Tapi Minseok tidak berani menolaknya, maksudku, Luhan sudah baik-baik mengundangnya dan mau berbicara dengannya meski hanya satu atau dua patah kata.

Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih Minseok kepada Luhan.

"Um, terima kasih." Minseok mengangkat gelas kaca itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap cairan anggur itu sesaat, berusaha menetapkan mental sebelum akhirnya meneguknya perlahan. Luhan tersenyum dari balik gelas kacanya.

Minseok merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya, matanya terasa begitu berat dan ia tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa. Rasanya seperti tenggelam, bernapas pun jadi sedikit sulit. Beginikah rasanya meminum _wine_? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang orang dewasa sukai dari minuman beracun itu. Tidakkah ini menyiksa tubuh mereka?

Bruk

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Woah, kerja obatnya benar-benar cepat." Ia berdiri, berjalan mendekati tubuh Minseok yang ambruk. Perlahan, jemari panjangnya menelusuri pipi bulat sang kutu buku, Luhan memekik tertahan tentang bagaimana lembutnya kulit Minseok. Kulitnya begitu pucat, warna merah pasti akan sangat indah jika dipadukan dengan jenis kulit macam ini… 'kan?

.

_Twinkle twinkle, the tears in your eyes make me smile  
I don't want anyone to steal glances at you, smile for me  
I get pushed more and more with my sighs after entering a forest called you, from which I can't escape  
I don't care if I die in this unknown place so hurry and come to me_

_._

Suara dari kotak musik itu terus mengalun seiring langkah kaki itu mendekat. Napas Minseok memburu, keringat mengalir dari dahi menuju dagunya, air mata membuat pandangannya menjadi buram, membuat semuanya menjadi begitu abstrak, begitu _menakutkan_.

Dan ketika pintu terbuka, kotak musik itu berhenti mengalun.

Minseok semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal putih yang sedari tadi ia genggam, tangannya yang mencengkram bantal itu bergetar, tapi ia tidak boleh menunjukan rasa takutnya pada monster di hadapannya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin senang. Dan Minseok tidak pernah suka ketika monster itu senang.

"Minseokkie, hari ini aku bawa mawar putih."

Persetan dengan itu, yang Minseok inginkan bukanlah ratusan macam jenis bunga, melainkan kebebasan.

Minseok bisa merasakan sebagian kasurnya memberat, pertanda monster itu pasti tengah duduk di kasurnya. Perlahan, tangan menjijikkannya menyentuh punggung telanjang Minseok, bergumam pelan seakan begitu menikmati kelembutan kulit itu. "Kau tahu kenapa aku membawa mawar putih, Minseokkie?" tanyanya. Minseok diam, tidak mau menjawab, tidak berani menjawab. Bernapas saja ia sudah sangat takut.

Pemuda di belakangnya tertawa kecil. Minseok bisa mendengar suara gemersak plastik dan tak lama kemudian, ia memekik kecil begitu benda tajam yang ia tidak tahu apa itu menusuk kulitnya, membuat cairan merah pekat mengalir dari punggungnya. Pemuda itu kemudian berdecak kagum, "Kau melihatnya, Seokkie? Mawar putih akan terlihat indah dengan darahmu, Sayang."

Minseok mulai terisak ketika lidah basah lelaki itu menjilat darahnya, dalam hitungan detik pemuda itu sudah berada di atasnya, menindihnya. "Aww," ia menampakkan cemberut miliknya, "kenapa kau menangis, Sayang? Apa kau begitu merindukanku?" perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Minseok.

"Siapa namaku, Minseok?" napasnya menerpa wajah Minseok.

"X-Xi Luhan…"

Luhan menyeringai, "Teriakan nama itu dengan kencang, _arasseo_?"

.

_It goes round and round, this song for me  
It goes round and round, slowly, my melody box  
Round and round, getting dizzy  
My orgel that is only mine_

_._

Luhan begitu menyukai kotak musiknya. Bagaimana musik indah itu mengalun, bagaimana di kotak musik kayu tua itu terdapat patung piano kecil yang diukir dengan indahnya, dan bagaimana lebarnya senyuman di wajah mendiang neneknya saat ia menyerahkan kotak musik itu pada Luhan.

Xi Luhan selalu menyukai tiap alunan nada dari kotak musiknya. Namun, Kim Minseok merubah semuanya.

Ketika Luhan pertama kali bertemu dengan Minseok, Luhan tidak berpikir semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Ketika Luhan melihat senyuman tulus Minseok yang hanya ia tunjukkan saat bersama adiknya, ketika Luhan pertama kali mendengar tawa riang Minseok saat pemuda itu tengah menghubungi rumahnya, ketika Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas perbedaan senyuman Minseok di sekolah dengan saat bertemu dengan anggota keluarganya. 'Minseok adalah milikku', entah sejak kapan kata itu mulai tertanam pada benak Luhan. Betapa ia membenci semua bajingan yang pernah melukai Minseok-nya, betapa ia membenci semua wanita jalang yang membicarakan Minseok-nya, betapa ia membenci tatapan merendahkan yang guru-guru arahkan padanya. Padahal Minseok begitu sempurna di mata Luhan.

Luhan mengetahui semua hal tentang Minseok. Bagaimana ia selalu menggigit bibirnya ketika ia gugup, bagaimana ia diam-diam menangis ketika pelajaran sekolah telah usai, bagaimana ia selalu gugup ketika harus berbicara dengan Luhan.

Oh, benar-benar menggemaskan.

Kim Minseok benar-benar menjadi candu bagi Xi Luhan. Terutama ketika bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan nada-nada menggiurkan, Luhan jauh lebih menyukai nada-nada itu dibanding nada-nada kotak musiknya.

"Luhan! Hen… hentikan!"

Minseok berteriak, memekik, memohon. Namun Luhan dibutakan oleh kenikmatan yang ada. Semuanya terasa begitu gelap ketika tubuh mereka bersatu. Bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipi bulat Minseok, benang _saliva_ yang menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan masih bisa dilihat samar-samar.

Luhan mengerang begitu Minseok mencengkram bahunya erat, membuat ujung kukunya memutih karena ia menekannya terlalu dalam pada kulit bahu Luhan. Luhan mempercepat gerakannya begitu rektum Minseok menjepitnya, berkali-kali mengenai satu titik yang mampu membuat Minseok menjerit seiringan dengan klimaksnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Luhan menarik miliknya keluar dari lubang Minseok, melihat bagaimana sebagian cairan kelaminnya keluar dari surga dunia itu. Luhan menyeringai melihat wajah lelah Minseok, dengan kasar ia melumat kembali bibir merah muda itu, lidahnya menelusup masuk ke mulut Minseok, menelsuri gua hangat itu yang membuat sang pemilik mendesah.

"Lu… han… ahhh,"

Kemudian Luhan berhenti, membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tua namun lebih kecil darinya itu menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ciuman Luhan beralih ke leher pemuda itu, meninggalkan bekas-bekas baru di sana.

"Kau," ia menjilat tanda kemerahan itu, "milikku seorang, Minseok." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan geraman posesif.

.

_It goes round and round, this song for me  
It goes round and round, slowly, my melody box  
Round and round, getting dizzy  
My endlessly turning orgel_

_._

Minseok suka sekali menatap rembulan dari balik jendela kecil kamarnya. Ketika ia belum dipaksa untuk tinggal di mansion besar milik Luhan ini—seberapa bagusnya mansion ini itu tidak penting, bagi Minseok mansion ini tetaplah penjara—ia selalu menatap rembulan bersama dengan adiknya ketika ia tidak bisa tidur. Mereka akan membicarakan banyak hal; mulai dari kegiatan sekolah masing-masing, hal apa saja yang mereka lihat dan terkadang, jika sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, mereka akan mengutarakan perasaan mereka tentang bagaimana mereka merindukan sosok ayah dalam rumah.

Di pangkuannya, kotak musik milik Luhan masih terus melantunkan nada-nadanya. Minseok memejamkan matanya, angin malam yang dingin menerpa wajah dan rambutnya, namun itu bukan masalah baginya untuk saat ini.

"_Semua orang mengira kau mati, Minseok,"_ Minseok masih ingat bagaimana Luhan menyeringai sembari mengusap rambutnya lembut ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. _"mereka terlihat kaget, terutama ibu dan adikmu, Minseok. Aku turut sedih melihat tangis mereka, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyebarkan gosip tentang Kim Minseok yang bunuh diri, karena dengan itulah aku bisa memilikimu hanya untukku seorang."_

Air mata jatuh membasahi patung piano kecil kotak musik itu. Minseok mencengkramnya erat, bahunya bergetar hebat dan matanya terus-terusan memproduksi cairan asin yang seakan-akan tidak bisa berhenti. _Aku ingin pulang_, batinnya menjerit. _Aku… rindu Appa…._

Dan saat itulah ia tersadar. Mungkin ia memang tidak bisa pulang untuk menemui ibu dan adiknya, tapi ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan: bertemu dengan ayahnya. Yang ia perlu lakukan hanyalah—

—melompat dari jendela kecil ini. Mudah, bukan?

Angin malam menusuk kulit Minseok yang hanya berbalutkan kain kemeja tipis. Minseok tidak pernah memakai pakaian lebih dari itu, toh, Luhan lebih suka melihatnya telanjang dibanding mengenakan pakaian. Jejak-jejak air mata menjadi penghias pipinya, Minseok tersenyum, senyuman tulusnya yang pertama sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di mansion ini.

Gravitasi menariknya jatuh.

Dan kotak musik milik Luhan masih terus mengalun…

.

_It goes round and round (orgel)  
It goes round and round, slowly (orgel)  
Round and round, getting dizzy  
Round and round, getting dizzy_

_._

"_Jangan dekati Luhan."_

_Minseok menunduk, menatap lantai keramik putih yang kini terlihat sangat menarik di matanya. Tangannya mencengkram erat ujung _blazer_-nya, berusaha menambah keberaniannya dengan mencengkram kain itu. Pemuda di hadapannya menghela napasnya, Minseok bisa mendengarnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak Minseok mengerti._

"_Cinta itu buta, tuli, bisu." Suaranya melembut, terdengar sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Minseok memberanikan diri mendongak, mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh._

"_Aku ingin kau mengingat ini. Aku ingin kau berhati-hati dalam mencintai seseorang karena_—_"_

_Kali ini suaranya melemah, matanya bersinar akibat air mata yang ia bendung._

"—_penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, Minseok."_

_Dan ketika Sehun melangkahkan kakinya pergi, Luhan memeluknya erat. Minseok masih menatap tidak mengerti ke arah punggung Sehun. Seharusnya ia mengejarnya, mencengkram pundaknya dan bertanya apa maksud kalimatnya, karena_—

—_kini semuanya sudah terlambat._

_._

"_Lihat Minseok, aku punya hadiah untukmu."_

_Minseok mengerjap, menerima kotak musik kayu tua yang Luhan genggam. Jemarinya bergerak menelusuri ukiran indah kotak musik tersebut, di sana terukir sebuah kata yang entah apa artinya. Minseok mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti, ia memicingkan matanya agar dapat membaca tulisan itu lebih jelas._

"Orgel_?" ucapnya akhirnya. Luhan mengangguk, "dalam bahasa jepang berarti kotak musik. Ini milik mendiang nenekku, ia memberikannya padaku ketika aku baru masuk Sekolah Menengah Akhir. Ia berpesan padaku untuk memberikannya pada orang yang kucintai." Luhan tersenyum manis._

"_Ingatlah Minseok," Luhan merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu, membiarkan bau tubuh Minseok memenuhi indera penciumannya, "selama kotak itu masih menghasilkan nada, sesumbang apapun itu, itu berarti aku masih mencintaimu. Semakin banyak ia menghasilkan nada, semakin banyak pula cintaku padamu. Dan aku_—_"_

_Luhan mengecup dahi Minseok lembut._

"—_tidak yakin jika kotak itu akan berhenti melantunkan nada-nadanya…"_

.

**-END-**

.

**Demi apapun ini apa-apaan deh.**

**Bagian raepnya ya ampun, amit-amit ya Tuhan. Udah dikit, gaje banget lagi. Ish aku kesel sendiri ngeliatnya, tapi mau nambahin, susah nyari kata-katanya (yang tidak begitu vulgar, karena serius aku masih belum terbiasa) nggak ditambahin, rasanya kurang greget. Yasudahlah ._.**

**Oke, mari lupakan soal raepnya karena aku memang tidak bisa menulis hal-hal macam itu ***_**le sigh**_*** (betewe fic ini sebenernya hasil penggalauanku soal kamu, crane bby-chan, tapi aku nggak tahu kenapa malah jadi kayak gini.)**

**Jenis fic kayak gini mulai menjalar di AFF, aku jadi pengen mencoba untuk buat versiku sendiri, meskipun ternyata agak sulit juga ya… Aku nggak akan buat **_**hard smut**_** seperti kebanyakan fic jenis ini di-**_**post**_**, tapi aku pengen nyoba untuk membuat konflik semacam ini.**

**Buat SHINee oppars, **_**I luv this song so friggin much **_**sankyuu! Awalnya aku cuma iseng-iseng aja nyari lirik **_**translation**_**nya SHINee – Orgel, eh pas liat ternyata aku langsung kepincut sama lirik '**_**Twinkle twinkle, the tears in your eyes make me smile' **_**aaaks *menjerit **_**manly**_*****

**Suaranya Jjong, Onew, Taemin, ditambah rapp-nya Key sama Minho ad0h mati akuu.**

***oKEYEOLLIEUNHYUK ini kenapa jadi **_**fangirling**_** di sini***

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, **_**kamsahamnida**_**, **_**arigatou**_**, **_**xiexie**_**~ ripiu? ^^**

**Author yang baru pertama kali bikin fic lebih dari 4.000 kata,**

**twentae**


End file.
